


Wanderlust

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Horny, Late at Night, Mild Blood, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stargazing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: While everyone is in America, Kohaku find herself with nothing to do one night and finds a way to make do.
Relationships: Kohaku/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 6





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Assume this takes place very soon after they first land in America.  
> As for the tags, if you need to ask, you don't know me well enough and if you do, you know what I'm about and you know where to find the brain bleach if you need it.

Kohaku felt her feet hit the ground with each step she took running through the empty wilderness-or empty of people, at least, though each time her feet touched the grass below her, they didn't make a sound. Though Kohaku was sure no one had lived anywhere near here-wherever "here" was, for thousands of years, she knew she wouldn't be alone for long. That was the point, after all. America was a quiet, empty place, with barely a sign of any other living people being around except for a certain someone who, after a convoluted discussion that Kohaku was very glad that nobody else overheard, suggested this idea in the first place. In her defense, America had proven to be pretty dull so far and there was really nobody else to blow off steam with, so the end result was no surprise, really. 

"Thank God nobody else can run this far." Kohaku thought (except for Tsukasa, but unlike most people in their group, Tsukasa knew how to mind his own business,) as she dodged some trees, otherwise running in a straight line to nowhere in particular. Kohaku was never known for having a strongly developed sense of shame, but being caught after she decided to give up running and let her pursuer catch her would be way too embarrassing to live through. Being over 3,700 years removed from the last time humanity practiced religion on a widespread scale, Kohaku had no particular idea what God-if such an entity existed at all-was, but she had picked up the phrase from Senku when she first met him. 

The ground wasn't too hard and there weren't too many sharp rocks around, a good thing since Kohaku always ran faster barefoot-if she was really trying, most likely Mozu wouldn't be able to catch her but again, that wasn't the actual point of this little activity. The point, such as it was,-well, being stuck on a ship for 40 days with dozens and dozens of people with little privacy and even less free time (but just enough to figure out that Senku had no interest in women,) was way, way too stressful and once everyone got to be on land again, Kohaku had more than enough reasons to find some way to occupy the first unstructured evening she had in almost a month and a half. Life found a way, and that way happened to involve a certain boisterous, flamboyant warrior, well, that's just how it was. 

Kohaku paused a moment when she landed on a large, smooth rock-it gave her a good view of the surrounding area, and since she didn't see Mozu anywhere, she waited a moment before leaping down to run off again. Though it would have been nice if there was a nice cool breeze, the weather wasn't too bad-not too hot or too cold, the perfect kind of weather for the rather offbeat way they had (eventually) decided to finish the night together. For a while, it was so quiet, Kohaku could hear the beating of her heart, the blood rushing through her veins, and each breath she took. She wasn't running at top speed, by any means, but every so often she sped up to taunt her pursuer. 

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a feline grin when she saw Mozu out of the corner of her eye and dashed off before he could get close enough to reach out to her. Mozu was many things, and one of those things happened to involve having the uncanny ability to sneak up on almost anyone without being detected. Kohaku was too good for his tricks, though, and it never failed to amuse her when she saw the look on his face after she twisted away from his grasp and sped away from him. He was almost as fast as she was, and had an obvious advantage in size and strength but nobody could rival her unparalleled eyesight or ability to spot prey-or predators, even if they weren't actually trying to kill her. At any rate, she figured it was something modern people would never understand, and thus she didn't speak a word to anyone about anything concerning her plans for the evening except letting Yuzuriha, who she had been sharing a tent with, know that she wouldn't be staying with her tonight. 

Though Kohaku hadn't detected the presence of any other people even after running several miles from camp, seeing, hearing, and smelling nothing that would indicate there was anyone else around except for her and Mozu, Kohaku did her best not to scream too loud when, after she finally tired of running away, Mozu caught her. Kohaku wore a half-sincere pout on her face when Mozu tackled her to the ground, holding one of her arms behind her back. 

"Got you!" 

"You sure about that?" Kohaku twisted out of his grasp, wrestling him to the ground after some half-hearted struggling on his part. "Because it doesn't look like it." 

Kohaku wasn't very experienced but given her temperament, it allowed her to be more impulsive about what she did, not bothering to worry about whether what she did was normal or not-besides, it wasn't like Mozu complained when she pinned his arms above his head and started grinding on him. The fact that he was already hard was about as surprising as the ocean being blue. Of course, she didn't expect to be doing it for long, but she shrieked when he flipped her over anyways, suddenly finding herself with a perfect view of the bright, glittering stars in the sky and Mozu's chest-he never wore a shirt and this was no different. Winter would change that, of course, but Kohaku found herself glad they got to America before then. If the sudden change of view caught her off guard, however, Mozu kissing her neck and letting his teeth scrape the skin there a little really did the trick. 

"What's so funny?" Kohaku asked when she saw the smirk on Mozu's face after he moved back to get a better view of her. 

"For someone as plucky as you, the look on your face when you get all flustered is adorable." 

"Hmph." Kohaku gave him a not-very-sincere pout before he smashed his lips again hers, Kohaku responding to the forceful kiss by playfully nipping at his bottom lip, smirking into the kiss when she saw his eyes widen for a brief moment, wrapping her arms around him when he responded by kissing her deeper, this time with some tongue. 

Kohaku didn't have a very girly voice, but the tiny, high-pitched squeal she let out when Mozu started leaving little bites all over her neck and chest-after he pushed the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders, that is, was more than a little undignified. "Ow, you-" Kohaku almost forgot how to breathe when she felt Mozu slide a hand up her thigh, realizing what was happening as soon as she felt his fingers inside her. "You're not very patient, are you?" 

"Not right now I'm not." Mozu acknowledged, his tone laced with a smug sense of self-satisfaction. 

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kohaku started, finding herself unable to bother continuing with her current train of thought as Mozu dipped his fingers inside, moving slowly, his fingers felt bigger than her own, obviously, but that by itself didn't explain why she was so much more wet down there than when she did it herself. Perhaps it was the element of surprise, she idly pondered, one hand gripping onto Mozu's thick dark hair, but then again, it's not like he hadn't been waiting for this for a long time-his hair really was thick, she thought as she gripped onto a good-sized chunk of it, noting that the texture felt much different from her own hair-in all the time they had known each other, she had never seen him let it down, and she found herself curious what it would look like if he did. 

"Damn, you really are cute." Mozu remarked when he felt Kohaku'd hold on him tighten, her other hand (the ones that wasn't in his hair,) clutching onto his broad, muscled back, digging her nails in hard and enjoying the way he hissed when she did that. "I bet you've been thinking about this while we were on the ship together." 

"Maybe." Kohaku breathed, willing herself not to cry out (or at least not too loudly,) when she felt herself clench around Mozu's fingers-how the hell did he do that so fast, she wondered, breathing heavily as she felt a small trace of slickness coat her thighs. "Can I ask you something?" she started after taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Like what?" 

"Can I untie your hair?" 

Mozu sat still as Kohaku gently pulled on the piece of string that kept his dreadlocks in a thick ponytail, resting one hand on the small of her back after they both sat up, with Kohaku sitting in Mozu's lap. 

"Wow, you have a lot of hair." Kohaku was impressed by how his hair was longer and more shiny than her own and softer than she expected. 

"I usually keep it tied up so it doesn't get in the way but I doubt that will be a problem now." Mozu replied-the next time Kohaku blinked, she was lying on the ground on her stomach, Mozu's hands on her back as he felt her up for a moment, enjoying the way her curves felt in his rough, calloused hands before Kohaku felt his weight on top of her. He was strong, with dense, well-defined muscles, but not as bulky as some men-not nearly as lean as someone like Senku or Gen but more lithe and agile than stockier men like Magma or Taiju, and Kohaku was plenty strong enough to withstand the weight of Mozu on top of her without so much as a twinge of discomfort. 

"Don't rush it too much-" Kohaku teased him-"We do have all night after all." 

"Oh, believe me, you'll have nothing to worry about-" he promised, his voice as smug as always. He did seem to know what he was doing, after all. 

The view wasn't exactly great in her current position, but Kohaku could see a little glimpse of the stars as Mozu fucked her, her cheek pressed to the dirt and a terrible, wonderful blazing hot pool of heat gathering deep in her core as Mozu held her down, his hands gripping her just the right way-hard but not too hard, with just enough trees around them to camouflage them away from any possible prying eyes as Kohaku bit down a little too hard and ended up drawing blood from her lip-something that didn't escape Mozu's attention as he shoved a few fingers in her mouth, pressing down a little on her tongue. The metallic taste of blood blossomed on the tip of her tongue and muddled her sense of smell, mixing with the scent of the fresh dirt and grass below them and the clean, crisp air free of pollution or other unwanted things. 

Kohaku was never one to be shy about anything, and certainly not with Mozu of all people, so she scraped the skin on his fingers with her teeth a little before sucking on them-the low moan he made in response was worth it, she thought. Even if she couldn't see his face just then, Kohaku was sure the expression he wore on it was quite an amusing sight to see. Though it was hard for her to move much, she managed to grab hold of his hand near the wrist, teasing him by swirling her tongue around his fingers and making no attempt to restrain the amused huff she made when the low, quiet sound of his rough, guttural groans caught her attention. 

Still, Mozu was always full of surprises and in hindsight, Kohaku realized it was kind of silly of her to be shocked when he flipped her over on her back, deciding that he couldn't miss the opportunity to see the cute little faces she'd make when he fucked her- the look on her face when she realized she was on her back was certainly quite the amusing treat, he decided, positioning his cock against her soaking cunt and picked up right where he left off without missing a beat, not even slowing down a bit in the process. 

"Ah, don't-don't stop-" It was hard to speak, let alone speak in coherent sentences, but Kohaku figured go big or go home and she certainly had no plans to go home (that is, back to camp) at the moment. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mozu assured her,the same smug grin on his face as usual despite the pink blush staining his cheeks and his heavy breathing. 

He has no right to be this good at this, Kohaku thought, clapping a hand over her mouth and accidentally biting down on her own fingers as he slammed into her, heart racing and cheeks burning as he continued at a perfectly brutal, relentless pace over and over and over. It was almost like a dream, except way too hot and intense and real to be a mere figment of her imagination, every cell and nerve ending in her body thrumming with the same buzzing heat like electricity as she tasted blood again, letting out a small, girly shriek when Mozu yanked her hand away from her mouth, bringing her fingers to his mouth. 

"The only thing cuter than your face is that lovely little voice of yours." Mozu said between halting breaths. "Besides, it's not like anyone else is around to hear." 

Kohaku felt her heart threaten to escape her chest when Mozu started sucking on her fingers, the shit-eating grin on his face before he did it threatening to drive her mad. Maybe she was already crazy. After all, only a crazy person would let someone like Mozu have his way with her in the middle of the wilderness in a desolate, uninhabited country that could potentially be home to anyone or anything (or would have been, had every human alive on Earth not been petrified 3,700 years ago and the animals hadn't re-learned their fear of humans since then.) Even if she was, though, it wasn't like anyone else would find out about it, Kohaku reassured herself as Mozu removed her fingers from his mouth a few moments later, pounding her without a care in the world as he felt himself inch closer and closer to the finish line. Her father would certainly be disappointed at the very least, Kohaku mused idly before a particularly hard thrust on Mozu's part knocked her train of thought right out of her head, her ability to focus on anything besides the weight of Mozu on top of her-and so close, she thought, one hand threaded through his hair and the other squeezing one of his biceps-and the hot, thick cock inside her. 

Being sane was overrated, after all. What good ever came of it-Kohaku didn't recall thinking anything after that until her vision went white and she saw stars, her soaking cunt squeezing around Mozu's cock so hard she forgot where she was and how she had gotten there, crying out in a soft voice more high-pitched than she ever recalled having as Mozu gave a few more thrusts before the sudden, abrupt clenching of her muscles around him had him follow suit several seconds later. 

And there you have it, Kohaku-her thoughts tumbled back into her stream of consciousness almost as quickly as they had left after Mozu pulled out, Kohaku lying flat on her back staring straight up at the stars as Mozu wrapped an arm around her as he laid down next to her-you may be crazy, she told herself, but being crazy is worth it-her own inner monologue was not so rudely interrupted by Mozu curling up next to her, brushing some of her hair out of her face as they both gazed at the stars in the sky. The moon was full and bright, brighter and closer than any moon Kohaku had ever recalled seeing before. 

There, halfway across the world, thousands of miles from home and her sister and everything she had ever known, Kohaku found herself marveling at the fact that the sky was just as pretty in America as it was back in Ishigami Village, or even prettier, actually, as Mozu pulled her close to him, Kohaku finding that his chest was a very comfortable place to rest her head. Of course, being out in the middle of nowhere, finding shelter of some sort was a necessity, so after enjoying the view of the night sky for a few moments while they recovered from the exertion, Kohaku sat up, smoothing out her dress while Mozu haphazardly dressed himself enough to look reasonably put together and the two of them climbed a nearby tree that looked sturdy enough to hold them. It was just an additional stroke of good luck that once in the tree, which had branches large enough and strong enough to hold a dozen people on each of them, they both discovered that their view of the sky was almost as good as it had been on the ground. After settling down on a large, sturdy branch, Kohaku, lying on top of Mozu with her head on his chest just like before, closed her eyes when she felt a cool, gentle breeze kiss her face, sighing in content before as she and Mozu floated off to dreamland. 


End file.
